


October 8, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I never said I liked every cat,'' Supergirl said after Reverend Amos Howell found a stray bobcat near a Smallville tree.





	October 8, 2003

I never created DC.

''I never said I liked every cat,'' Supergirl said after Reverend Amos Howell found a stray bobcat near a Smallville tree for her and viewed it fleeing.

THE END


End file.
